1054 Scruval Qualens, C.
'Scruval Qualens '(born -54) Ancestors Although neither of Scruval's fathers were elected as Consul, he boasts an impressive lineage. Great-Grandparents Ten of Scruval's thirteen great-grandfathers were Consuls, and each of his seven great-grandmothers was the daughter of at least one Consul. Seven of his great-grandfathers (and one grandfather) served a term during the Second Fuscrite War, either as elected Consul, suffect Consul or Dictator. Tight Pronimal Qualens Ossopy served as Consul at the end of the First Fuscrite War, and was killed during the ambush during the Second Fuscrite War which turned the war sharply against Roam. Machyal Sarevir Colty served as Consul during the Small War, and was twice appointed Dictator during the Second Fuscrite War. Foolish Pronimal Qualens, Didissal Qualens and Erinvyal Qualens served as Consuls before the outbreak of the Second Fuscrite War, and Erinvyal was appointed suffect Consul when the dictator Old Otibryal Juctor Ossopy (not an ancestor of Scruval's) was killed at the Fuscrite Well. Old Ennal Candoam Juctor and Ambyal Sarevir Juctor served as Consuls early during the conflict whilst married to one another, though Ennal died during their term, and Ambyal died along with Scruval's other great-grandfather Young Prellal Juctor whilst suppressing the rebellion that broke out in Nelunty during the war. Hessal Voriel-Otibryal Oscumy famously halted the advance of the Straequians and Scrutans from the north with a smaller army. Careless Renyal Candoam Panth served as Consul during the war and was subsequently assigned as the first Governor of Oscumy. As Scruval's mother's mother and half-father's mother were god-sisters, their parents Tight Pronimal Qualens Ossopy, Didissal Qualens and Gibral's Intervy Juctor occur twice in the list of Scruval's great-grandparents. Grandparents Scruval's half-father's half-father Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor followed Hessal Voriel-Otibryal Oscumy as Consul during the Second Fuscrite War, routing the stymied Straequian and Scrutan forces invading Roam from the north. He was the Governor of Nelunty at the front lines of the Inachironic War, and nearly caught Inachiron before the king retreated from his incursion into Scalify. Scruval's father's father Freckled Prellal Qualens Juctor served as Consul in two terms separated by twenty-five years, the first well before the outbreak of the Inachironic War, and the second shortly after its conclusion. Blind Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam served as Consul during the war, and was appointed as the first Governor of Scrutany. Toothy Pampal Qualens and Tavengyal Juctor Voriel, Scruval's half-father's father and mother's father respectively, served no higher than Captains of various wells throughout their lifetimes. Pampal served at the Prerentian, Gaegnian and Panthan Wells, while Tavengyal served at the Ruetian Well. Early Years (-54) Scruval was born during the Inachironic War, in which much of his family were active participants. His half-father's half-father Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor was serving at the southern front against Inachiron as Governor of Nelunty. Shortly after Scruval's birth, Hyberital Barbar Adesican, serving as Consul after a successful term as Governor of Straecy opposing the Scrutans to the north, captured much of the province of Scrutany in the wake of Roam-Beast's vicious attack on Scrutan-Beast. Scruval's mother's half-father Blind Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam was assigned as the first Governor of Scrutany. At the same time, Scruval's father's father Freckled Prellal Qualens Juctor was serving as Captain of the Pavinnian Well in Straecy and his half-father's father Toothy Pampal Qualens was serving as Captain of the Panthan Well in Roam. It is perhaps not a surprise that Scruval, being a Qualens and with four grandfathers serving as Captains or Governors during his youngest years, gained an appreciation of the power and opportunities of owning and administering land. The year after the end of the war, Scruval's god-sister Voncivy Qualens was born, six years his junior. Although Scruval was pleased to finally have a younger sibling, his half-father Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir was disappointed with her gender and had a divorce from Scruval's mother Paryty Juctor approved by the Senate. Scruval did not deal well with the separation, and felt unloved by his half-father. Later that year his half-father's father Toothy Pampal Qualens died at the Panthan Well, aged sixty-four. Young Scruval was devastated, as his father had promised him that his family would be safe now that the war had ended. His mood was not improved by the continuing remarriages of his grandparents and half-father, which robbed Scruval of a sense of stability or family continuity. By Scruval's eighth birthday, his half-father, his half-father's father, his half-father's half-father (twice), his mother's half-father, and his father's father had remarried. Scruval's half-father's new husband was a young Officer named Coltal Colty, son of the Consul Gibral Colty Felegrin, through Scruval's Amby Sarevir, daughter of the Consuls Young Scruval Sarevir Qualens and Hessal Voriel-Otibryal Oscumy (Scruval's mother's half-father's father). Scruval hated Coltal for what he perceived as breaking up his family. When Scruval was eight, his half-father's half-father Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor served as Consul for a second term, nearly thirty-five years after his first term during the Second Fuscrite War. The following year, his father's father Freckled Prellal Qualens Juctor was elected as Consul twenty-five years after his first term. Both men followed their terms with Captaincies, Prellal at the Moverean Well in Oscumy and Donimal at the Ismisian Well in Further Inachria (although he died during his second year at the posting). Scruval would impersonate his grandfathers, luxuriating in the pomp of their offices, bragging about envisioned victories of his own against foreign kings and barbarians. Scruval's mother's half-father Bind Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam remarried when Scruval was eleven, and was assigned to the Fentran Well in Scrutany. The following year, after the death of Scruval's half-father's half-father Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor in Ismis at seventy, both of Scruval's fathers were assigned as Governors by the Senate: Freckled Pronimal Qualens was assigned as Governor of Straecy, while Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir was assigned as Governor of Scrutany. Straecy and Scrutany (-42) Scruval accompanied his father and mother to the Straequian Well, aged twelve. He did not like Straecy, and yearned to return to Roam. As his half-father was in Scrutany, however, Scruval had nowhere to live in Roam, and was forced to live amongst the backward Provincials of the northern lands. On his rare visits to see his half-father at the Scrutan Well, he found the barbarians of Scrutany to be even worse than those of Straecy. His only joy during this period of readjustment was the divorce of his half-father from Scruval's Amby Sarevir and the hated Coltal Colty, who had failed to provide him with a son, and the birth of a younger sister Tantany Qualens. Rural Pampal married Sepredal Juctor Candoam, son of the Consuls Squinty Parytal Juctor Adesican and Wrinkled Scruval Candoam Sarevir, through Hybery Candoam, hoping that marrying young might improve his chances of continuing his line. Sepredal was only four years older than Scruval — and Hybery the same age — and a meek and immature young man, and took pity on the boy, an only child stranded in a strange land. From then on, when Scruval visited Scrutany, they would spend time together discussing the arts, literature and Issycrian culture in general, which Scruval had come to regard as his escape from his dismal experience of the northern provinces. Whenever Roam-Beast passed through, Sepredal would take Scruval to see the plays and recitals that his Candoam family members would promote in the city. Roaman society being as cruel and gossipy as it was, rumours soon spread that the two young men were romantically linked. Crylaltian War (-37) Shortly before the outbreak of the Crylaltian War, Scruval's friend and the husband of his half-father, Sepredal Juctor Candoam, was chosen as an Officer. His father was serving as Governor of Straecy and his half-father as Governor of Scrutany. The first year of the war saw little action, as the Roamans were blocked from landing a force in Crylalt by the dogged blockade by the vastly superior Naechisian fleet. Scruval stay apprised of the situation through letters in Issycrian from Sepredal, who was serving as an aide to his half-father, Wrinkled Sepredal Candoam Sarevir, who was the Consul at the time. The absence of his friend, and the excitement of the war unfolding so many miles away, made Scruval feel all the lonelier in Straecy, which was only compounded by the death of his mother Paryty at forty-six. Seventeen and frustrated, Scruval escaped into his Issycrian literature and dreamed of fighting in the war alongside his friend like the heroes of legend fought at Aleder. Provincial War (-30) Blah First Civil War (-27) Blah Second Civil War (-20) Blah Machyal's Tyranny and Governor of Nearer Inachria (-18) Blah Home War (-10) Blah Governor of Further Inachria (-8) Blah Consul (-7) Blah Recent Events Blah Personality and Traits TBC Notable Relatives TBC Category:Character Category:Unfinished Category:Consul Category:Main Character Category:Qualens Category:Living Person